<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We don't need memories, but we sure made a ton by ZamiShah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668108">We don't need memories, but we sure made a ton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZamiShah/pseuds/ZamiShah'>ZamiShah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aran being done with the twins, Family, Friendship, Inarizaki interacting with other teams, Kita being cold as ever, Manager bonding with the team, Miya twins being chaotic, More tags to be added, Mostly Oc and Twins-centric, Oc manager - Freeform, Overcoming Fear, Team Bonding, Twins bonding with their team, but some of the others too, let's be real there weren't too many interactions during spring high, post trauma experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZamiShah/pseuds/ZamiShah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is around the corner and the Miya twins will decide which school to attend.</p>
<p>Satou Mimi has left volleyball behind her after a horrible incident that left her devastated. Now a high school first year at Inarizaki high she had to find the right club for her. She never wanted to be even near a volleyball club yet her love for the sport carried her to exactly that.</p>
<p>Inarizaki High's motto had always been one: 'We don't need memories' ironically that's exactly what they all will leave with, a ton of beautiful memories, none of them will ever forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya twins &amp; OC, oc &amp; canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new start after broken dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there.<br/>I am really kicking it off with Haukyuu but it's really not my fault. So much inspiration and so many headcanons I can't just leave them as my vision.<br/>I got the idea for an interesting female character (at least for me XD) and loving Inarizaki so much as I do I wanted to have as their manager, plus that's one more chaotic person among the second years.<br/>There will be a lot of her bonding with the team and general team bondings. (I have realized that most stories including OC managers do that mostly to include romance, which is not what I am going for. Mimi will have interest in one of the boys, but it won't be enough for a romance tag, since that's not what I am going for.</p>
<p>On another note, Mimi recalls her incident (which is falling down a staircase) and that might be disturbing for someone, (I am not sure) so be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu, middle school third years. Soon to sign in for a new school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins were inside their room, sitting on the floor. Papers were thrown all over the floor. They were recommendations for high schools that they can go to. All of them put a huge focus on volleyball which was why they wanted to scout the ever so famous Miya Brothers. Their grades on the other hand were not looking too pretty but who needs good grades anyway? They were into volleyball and for that, you do not need to be good at academics.</p>
<p>“Hmm, there’s much…” Atsumu had been very dedicated to choosing a proper one, one that will be worth playing the next three years at. Osamu on the other hand had paid him very little attention. Every here and then he would glance at one paper and then put it aside. He was more occupied with eating his onigiri.</p>
<p>"What? Yer for once thinkin’, Sumu?”</p>
<p>“Shut yer trap!”</p>
<p>He took another set of papers and laid them in front of him. “It’s important! We’ll have to choose a good one.” He looked a little more into the papers until one finally stood out to him. “Here!” He shouted in delight, “Inarizaki High!” He held the paper with all the information in front of Osamu’s face. It was a special offer from their coach Kurosu. Osamu remembered that they once had visited a training camp in fourth grade that was hosted by them. He shrugged. “Sure, why not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satou Mimi. High school first year attending Inarizaki High. A young girl around 1,70m tall, with dark blue wavy hair (almost black looking) and bright turquoise and blue eyes, that stood out quite a bit. She moved all the way from Tokyo and now lived here. On her first day of high school and she stood in front of the giant staircase to the first floor. Her class was located there, luckily not any higher.</p>
<p>It should be fine, she thought. Her doctor said that going up and down stairs should by now not be a problem. As long as she had a crutch to support her right leg when that time came. And she surely was over it so she should be able to go up. Still, she stood at the foot of the stairs nervously looking up.</p>
<p>In the end, she could not stop thinking about the incident. The reason why she had to use a crutch as support in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It all happened in the blink of an eye yet whenever thinking back to it Mimi only saw the moment in slow motion. She could see each stair and its detailing. The cracks were bound to built after several years of usage. The stone used to look much cleaner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her whole world started spinning and with her first hit to the stairs an immense wave of pain roared through her body and just a second later she felt limb. How many times did she fell over and over the steps? How many times did her body hit on the staircase before ending on the ground? She had no idea, her body stopped feeling any of the impact, one thing she knew for sure was that her right leg took the most damage. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her vision was weak and blurry. People had gathered around her, watched her with worried eyes. She could not hear anything, neither make out what condition she had been in. Her vision faded away before even any proper help could have come for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next thing she remembered after that was waking up inside the hospital. Her right leg had been broken rather badly and some other parts of her body were fractured and heavily bruised. A bandage on her head and her left arm were in a cast. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ever since that incident, she had been unable to play volleyball anymore. Faced with the bitter reality of never being able to fulfill her dream of playing professionally, she completely left her club and left anything related to that sport out. 'Never again.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was halfway through her third year in middle school. She managed to get through the final months and when it was time for high school her father decided to move over to the Hyogo region.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sat at the dining table of her new home. Her father was not here since his work requires him to travel a lot. Before her, she had a sheet of paper laid out with the name Inarizaki high written on it. The name of her future school. It should be fine; she was very smart, and her grades were good enough to be accepted. Her only problem was the club. Each school required students to attend a club and honestly, she had nothing else to do. The home was empty and very lonely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm, what club shall I go to?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks have passed since then and Mimi still had not thought too much about a club. After her incident, she had been mostly fine, using a crutch to support her right leg, and really did not need much for special treatment. Her father called her several time during the morning asking if she really was fine or if he should take some time off. But she declined. </p>
<p>Considering her trauma her father bought a rather wider house with only one level so she did not have to worry about climbing stairs each day and when her injury was fresh it was very helpful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mimi grabbed the handrail nervously, she needed to get going or she will be late. Luckily not many students paid her much attention. She took a deep breath of air to compose her but suddenly someone approached her from behind.</p>
<p>“Ya need help?”</p>
<p>She turned around to see a young boy behind her. His hair was dark brown, with his bangs styled to the left and beautiful greyish-yellow eyes looking right at her. He looked very good. Her heart skipped a beat. “Huh?”</p>
<p>He pointed up. “Ya need help to go up? Seems like yer nervous.”</p>
<p><em>Shoot!</em> Mimi cursed. Her face started heating up from embarrassment. Was she that obvious? “No, no I just. It’s my first day here.”</p>
<p>“Mine too.” He smiled softly. “There’s no problem with being nervous, but ya’ll be late. Let’s go up then.”</p>
<p>Mimi was at a loss for words. Should she be mad that he thinks she needed help? That she was treated so vulnerable? He was not wrong though, she really was nervous, maybe having someone this kind accompany her would make her more secure. No, she cannot show weakness. "Thanks for the offer, but I am sure I'll be fine." She smiled at him, hoping that she did not sound too rude.</p>
<p>She turned around and started going up. The boy was still there, one step behind her and following her at a slow pace. Not speeding up and leaving her behind. Mimi tried to ignore it but she surely felt somewhat more secure. Knowing someone was behind her but at the same time, she realized, going up was not too hard. She did feel a slight pain in her right leg but it was not too bad. The crutch really did help. And maybe that boy too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See ya around then.” He waved her goodbye once they reached the first floor and turned in the other direction. Mimi smiled waiting until he disappeared before proceeding to go her own way. She was not used to boys being that kind to her so that was an unusual experience. She looked back at the stairs, <em>really it was not too bad.</em></p>
<p>There were fewer classes assigned to first years, during their first week. That will give them enough time to decide on a club and attend them. Getting all the things they needed to know and organize right. Meaning Mimi had not too much for classes and it surely felt like that. Time flew by so fast she had paid little attention to anything at all. It was only the first day, it was not the end of the world. She was busy thinking about that boy from earlier. He was decently sized, maybe already 1,80m tall. That boy might be a nice one to befriend with. Oh! Mimi realized that she had no idea what even his name was. She facepalmed. <em>Damn, I am stupid!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t forget to find a club.” Their homeroom teacher said loudly for all to hear. Snapping Mimi out of her thoughts. <em>Shit!</em> The club. She forgot about that aspect. They were handed multiple sheets of paper that had club names written on them and till the end of the day, they had time finding one to enter.</p>
<p>Mimi pulled away all the sports-related clubs and looked at others. Shogi, chess math, and all that stuff that really did not spark her interest. Once the bell rang, she headed outside walking in the hall. She needed to properly think this through. Entering a club meant to attend it for the three years she will have here and no change. Most of them were boring and far out of her interest. She cannot do much for sports other than becoming the manager but maybe that would not be too good. She would only get jealous of seeing them play.</p>
<p>Around here were some other students handing out papers and talking with others, probably students that formed their own club and need more members. Or someone that helped out. Regardless one of them approached her. He was a little bit bigger than her, probably still in his 1,70s or something. Black hair styled up and wide grey eyes.</p>
<p>He held out the paper in his hand and Mimi accepted it more so out of politeness than anything. “hello, miss. Our club could need a manager if ya have an interest. Or maybe friends that want to take on the challenge.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll see.” Mimi smiled nicely not wanting to decline his offer straight up. The boy smiled and left. Sigh. Finding a club was harder than she thought. She looked at the paper in her hand. <em>Inarizaki boys’ volleyball club.</em></p>
<p>Volleyball? Was fate joking around with her? Or was that indeed just coincident. Would she really enter a volleyball club?</p>
<p>Oh! She remembered now. Inarizaki high is a powerhouse in volleyball and a school known far across Japan. She wondered if her father knew that. If he did, why would he expect his daughter to go to a volleyball powerhouse? She was done with the sports and never again did she want anything to do with it.</p>
<p>Why then did her legs carry her downstairs, slowly, and led her to the direction of the gym. Why did she push through the mass of students blocking her way inside? There was no way she would enter this club of all, but why then was she eager to see the club members play? In the end, her love for the sport was still as strong as ever.</p>
<p>And coming inside, she widened her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Miya Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of course, they would come to Inarizaki High. What else did Aran even think? May he have still some sanity left at the end of his high school life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am actually really into this story but I am trying out a different way of narration. Please don't be too confused with it, it's supposed to be short snippets of scenes together, seen from different POVs. I'll try to be a little bit faster with the pacing, there will be a lot of pre-canon stuff as you may have guessed, and eventually post canon stuff too.<br/>Again I really enjoy this story a lot and hope that you guys might like it too.<br/>PS I'll have a character profile of Mimi added too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Aran!”</p><p>The boy in question turned around to see their young libero approach him. “Yo, Akagi.” The boy in question looked unusually delighted. “we might get a manager this year.” He announced.</p><p>Aran shook his head. “Yer not supposed to annoy girls.”</p><p>Akagi giggled, “didn’t annoy any.” He crossed his arms behind his head, almost skipping ahead. He really was in a very good mood. “Have ya heard, we’re havin’ special first years.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Aran had wondered about it, but he had not heard too much. There were rumors going around for a while now, that their coach had his eyes fixed on some very talented and promising middle schoolers. He never heard of any names and neither how many their coach wanted to recruit but who knows? Maybe he’ll have some nice enjoyable junior this year.</p><p>When nearing the gym, they noticed a big group of main girls standing outside watching. It should not have surprised them too much, their volleyball club in general was very popular but this time it was a lot more than what they expected. More girls than usual. Their first days of the school year and the following week is mostly dedicated to seeing the new first years’ play and see the combinations of play they can get. It’s supposed to help new players get well acclimated to the new team and for the coach to see how he the new start lineup could be.</p><p> </p><p>“The new first years must be amazing,” Aran murmured to himself.</p><p> </p><p>While Aran took his time getting into his gym shoes Akagi hopped excitedly in wanting to see the new first years. He was not disappointed. “Man, they’re good!” He said, tapping excitedly on Aran’s shoulders, “It’ll be hard telling them apart though.”</p><p>Aran’s head shot up once hearing that sentence. He pushed Akagi aside to get a look. <em>Oh no!</em> they were just on time to see the twins get the last point for their set. Coach Kurosu clapped satisfied with them. “Nice done, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>He must be cursed. Aran was sure of it. How else could one explain to him why these two kept reappearing into his life.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, Aran-Kun!” “Hey!”</p><p>“Oh, hey twins.” <em>Damn it!</em> Inarizaki is a volleyball powerhouse, of course, they would come here. How could Aran ever think he would be free of them for too long?</p><p>Of course. Aran should have known better. Should have known that fate hated him. Since his fifth grade that is. It was just like the first day of his second year of middle school. When he peacefully walked his path to school, with some old friends. When he saw them standing there, from a distance already yet Aran thought he must be mistaking somebody. Until they saw <em>him</em> and recognized him.</p><p>It was just like that, and he made the mistake of greeting them back, but what could he have done then? They called out his name and waved at him. It would have been rude to just go away. So he bore it until the end of his middle school days.</p><p>He remembered his juniors looking at him begging for help, but Aran just smiled brightly at them and leaving. ‘<em>Not my problem anymore’</em></p><p>Unfortunately, they still were.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, we can play together again!!” Atsumu exclaimed happily. “Aran-kun’s a regular since his first year. We gotta do that too, Sumu!”</p><p>Aran only laughed. The rest of his high school life will be hard. For sure.</p><p> </p><p>Akagi joined them with way too much excitement for Aran to bear. “Oh, Ya know them?”</p><p>Why is he making it sound like something good? “Of course, he does!” Atsumu answered. Loud and cheerful. “I’m Akagi Michinari, second-year libero!” He waved at them. “Damn, yer could totally prank people with yer looks!”</p><p><em>Stupid.</em> Aran decided to tune them out and so his attention went over to their coach. Maybe he’ll find an escape route through that. There was a girl speaking to coach Kurosu, maybe another first year. Akagi mentioned earlier that he offered some girls to come and join. As if he was addressed Akagi started talking to him. “Oh, that’s the girl saw earlier! Cool, she really might be our manager!”</p><p>Aran was not surprised at all, the twins were a chaotic mess, but they do attract many girls around them, one of them becoming their manager was bound to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Practice started officially only a few minutes later.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mimi was soon after situated on the bench. Luckily, the introduction went by fast. She hated introducing herself, it was not out of shyness or nervousness. She just hated it in her opinion they were unnecessary. There was plenty of time for the club members to get to know each other and all.  </p><p>She got a lot of stares, surprised ones, and giggles all around while standing in front of them which only made her ever so more annoyed with the situation. It must have been a long while since Inarizaki had a manager last time. One boy grinned too much at her and she recognized him well enough. He handed the paper to her. Akagi, she heard someone call him.</p><p> </p><p>The practice was all over the place. The club members were more or less allowed to occupy themselves with what they thought they needed to work on and built groups of their own. Some would practice spiking, some serving. Some others were working on their receives and all the things they needed to do. For their first day of the year, they sure started off very ambitiously.</p><p>The first years tried to keep up with that speed but being newer and some being shyer than others they eventually started dropping out from practicing themselves and mostly watched what their senpais were doing.</p><p>After some while, eventually, some of the players would gather to just interact and get to know each other. Especially the second-years seem interested in knowing the newbies.</p><p>Or rather what relationship Aran had to the Miya twins. The two did not even waste any second before swarming around Aran, awing over his powerful spikes. So, they naturally got a lot of attention. Mimi observed them from her spot on the bench and if she were not mistaken, she would guess that Aran would want to leave and do anything other than sitting next to the twins. <em>Were they that horrible?</em> They seemed to admire him a lot. Like, little children. Mimi was too occupied trying to figure out which one of them she met earlier today.</p><p> </p><p>Until Akagi came right in front of her face, grinning brightly at her.</p><p>“Hey there, nice to see you join us, Mimi!” He said with way too much excitement for Mimi to take in. “Calling ya by the first name is ok, right?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” she said honestly. She never minded being addressed by her first name, or rather she liked it much more.</p><p>Akagi was a very talkative person and cheerful in general. Mimi didn’t dislike that at all if anything she liked an upbeat personality a lot. He told her about some other members and how to handle them and told her some funny things that had happened and how they were excited to be senpais for once.</p><p>Mimi joined in his conversation telling him how chaotic her old team was and how much she can relate. Seemed like she had made her first friend.</p><p>They were still in practice though, so Coach Kurosu eventually told him to go back and train instead of slacking around.  </p><p> </p><p>Soon after that Mimi found herself next to another team member, one of the lazier ones. And even more important, one she recognized. Suna Rintaro, a first-year middle blocker, and a boy she went to the same middle school with.</p><p>They never went to the same class or anything but her father was friends with Suna's parents so they saw each other a lot (against their will). “It’s surprising to see you here.” He spoke. Not bothering to look at her or even greet her. Typical Suna. “You don’t look surprised”</p><p>“I never do.”</p><p>They fell into silence. Mimi tried to focus on the training club members. She wondered how the first years could chill around like that. They should be training more. Well then again, she knew enough about Suna that seeing him slack around like this was nothing new.</p><p>“I moved here some time ago. Living in the countryside seemed interesting. And you?”</p><p>Suna shrugged, “Got the offer, took it.” “Yeah, guess you’re that…” She stopped her sentence to give Suna a judging look, “You moved here just like? Your parents were fine moving here for that?”</p><p>Again, Suna only shrugged. “It sounded interesting. Though I’m living with relatives here, my younger sis could not come.”</p><p>That was the end of the conversation. From the side, Atsumu called out to Suna asking him to jump in as a blocker for them. He groaned but still stood up to join them.</p><p>Atsumu really only needed the practice to go on properly and called out to someone to join them. Osamu’s classmate to be specific. They were standing at the net, with Ginjima, Atsumu’s classmate, ready to play some rounds.</p><p>They practiced for a good amount of time until Suna wanted to take a break. Osamu joined him much to Atsumu’s dismay. He wanted to practice a lot more and pouted at them going away. Though in the end, he joined them with Gin. All four of them sitting on the ground, near the benches. Close enough for Mimi to hear their conversations.</p><p>“Was already wondering why there was only one of you” Suna said. He and Osamu were in the same class the introduction part not necessary for them, “When you two showed up, I was confused which one was my classmate.”</p><p>“Me too!” added Gin. He gave some light slaps to Atsumu’s shoulder. “Man, yer so amazing! Even more than what I heard.”</p><p>Atsumu smiled proudly. “Of course, I am a star setter.”</p><p>“Oh great, here comes mister super gross.” Osamu sighed tiredly. Atsumu snapped. “What did ya call me?!” He grabbed Osamu at his collar. “Exactly what yer heard. Yer super gross.” He turned to Suna, “He’s always a jerk, so be careful guys.”</p><p>“Noted down.”</p><p>“Stop that shit, Samu!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, sibling love, so beautiful.         </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stop fighting.”</p><p>The twins suddenly stiffened up. Behind Gin appeared a boy with white that had black tips. He stared at them with cold, brown eyes, effectively earning a shiver not just from the twins but the other first years too. “Oh Kita” Aran acknowledged his presence, joining the group. “He’s a second-year too.”</p><p>“It is nice that yer all getting to know each other, but we’re still in practice. So please go back.”</p><p>Only those few words were needed for the first years to quietly stand up and return to their little practice match.</p><p> </p><p><em>Inarizaki High Boys’ volleyball club was different than what I had expected and definitely different than what I had experienced when playing volleyball. I still was not too certain what caused me to sign up as their manager but here I was and there was probably no going back. But who knows? Maybe becoming a manager was not too bad of an idea?</em>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter Mimi will build more of an opinion on the twins plus Kita. Hopefully, it is done soon.<br/>As always thank you very much for reading and stay tuned for more.</p><p>PS: I do have a Tumblr account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artofzamishah where I do post art and sketches of my stories here and there and a lot of fanart of different things (currently Haikyuu) if anyone wants to talk to me, feel free to do so. ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More info to give you: Miya Twins have not colored their hair at this point in time. I have another story up named 'The fox' daily trouble' which is linked to this one and will have some 'additional' scenes mentioned here more in-depth and funny scenes. (PS: I am not sure how long break time lasts in Japan through the year, so please don't think too much about accuracy here XD)</p>
<p>I really hope you liked the first chapter and thanks to anyone who will leave kudos and comments. (Constructive criticism is always appreciateed^^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>